Lo que mereces
by eme-ele
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que nuestros errores pueden ser un lastre, una pesada carga. Sin embargo, afrontar y aprender de los fallos que cometemos es una parte fundamental para seguir adelante. Perdonarse a sí mismo era algo que Jellal necesitaba para poder construir una nueva vida. Y, sin duda, Erza era la única que podía ayudarlo a entender este hecho. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Nota:** Esta historia se desarrolla justamente después del final de Fairy Tail y no tiene en cuenta los sucesos acontecidos en _Fairy Tail: 100 years request_.

* * *

**-Lo que mereces-**

A veces es mucho más de lo que imaginas

* * *

Nunca pudo imaginar que caminar por las calles de Magnolia le proporcionaría tal tranquilidad. Ni que pudiera hacerlo con el rostro descubierto. Pero allí estaba; recorriendo la ciudad despacio sin tenerse que ocultar de nada ni de nadie, enseñando su cara, su pelo azul y el característico tatuaje que llevaba encima y debajo de su ojo. Era gratificante, sí, pero también extraño.

Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que la actividad de la ciudad seguía su curso, de que nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención, de que era uno más entre la multitud. Y eso lo sosegaba tremendamente.

Nunca imaginó que el reino de Fiore perdonara todos y cada uno de sus crímenes, pues la lista era demasiado larga. Sin embargo, así había sido y por ese motivo se encontraba allí; justo en frente de la fachada del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que buscaba allí. Bueno, realmente no era algo lo que buscaba, sino a alguien. Eso sí estaba claro. Porque ni un solo día de su existencia había dejado de pensar en la persona cuyo pelo escarlata caía por su espalda como si de una cascada de lava se tratase.

Después del perdón concedido por la mismísima princesa Hisui, decidió estar algún tiempo más expiando sus pecados, pero, al terminar con su misión, se le apareció inmediatamente la imagen de Erza en su mente. No, en realidad no se le apareció, pues estaba allí de una manera inamovible, como si estuviera tatuada en su cerebro, y eso sucedía desde el día en que la conoció en la Torre del Paraíso, cuando apenas eran unos críos.

Porque así era Erza Scarlet; una persona imposible de olvidar y que, para bien o para mal, dejaba una huella imborrable en cada ser al que se cruzaba en el camino. Y, por supuesto, él no había sido una excepción.

Todavía recordaba aquel beso que nunca sucedió y que aún le quemaba en los labios a pesar de nunca haberse producido. Y también la burda mentira que soltó, la cual sabía que ella no creería, pero haría todo lo posible por alejarla de él, porque no la merecía ni aunque volviese a nacer cien veces.

Jellal se paró en seco delante de la puerta del gremio, oyendo el alboroto que había en el interior estando él aún fuera del edificio. Abrió sin cuidado, dejando el portón de par en par, la estancia completamente en silencio ante su presencia y muchos pares de ojos bien abiertos que lo observaban sin siquiera pestañear.

Su vista deambuló frenéticamente por toda la sala, buscándola sin cesar. Cuando logró encontrarla, se dio cuenta de que ella ya lo observaba directa y seriamente, contrario al gesto cálido que esperaba que tuviera. Eso lo achantó un poco.

Después de la expectación del momento, todo el gremio, precedido por Natsu, se abalanzó sobre él para darle la bienvenida. Todos, absolutamente todos, menos una persona; la chica de cabello escarlata.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que fue tan bien recibido por tanta gente del mismo lugar. Ni siquiera sabía si eso le había sucedido alguna vez.

Le comunicó al maestro su intención de formar parte del gremio, algo que fue celebrado con entusiasmo, y fijó su marca en el antebrazo izquierdo. Ahora no sería alguien sin rumbo y eso, en cierta medida, le producía una especie de incertidumbre sin razón pero que se debía a que era una situación atípica para alguien nómada como él.

Después de varias cervezas servidas por la increíble Mirajane Strauss y de charlas animadas con varios componentes del gremio, comenzó –inesperadamente para Jellal pero de forma natural para los demás– una gran trifulca en la que todo el mundo participaba de alguna u otra forma.

Natsu y Gray peleaban al grito de «¡soy mejor que tú!» mientras Juvia animaba fervientemente a su adorado Gray-sama y Lucy componía un gesto de desesperación para posteriormente cambiarlo por uno de resignación ante, según ella, la estupidez de ambos.

Jellal se quedó a cuadros ante la pintoresca escena, sin saber bien qué hacer o decir, pues hasta el maestro participaba en la pelea. Incluso había una mesa de apuestas cercana en la que Gajeel apostaba en contra del Dragon Slayer de fuego.

De pronto sintió como una fina mano se posaba en su hombro. Volteó y se encontró, por primera vez desde que llegó a Fairy Tail, con la mirada y sonrisa tiernas de Erza, quien le sugirió alejarse del alboroto y dirigirse hacia la enfermería de la planta superior del edificio para poder hablar cómodamente y en privado.

Entraron, Erza cerró la puerta y se sentaron en una de las camas sin mirarse, uno al lado del otro.

–¿Qué te parece el gremio?

–Están todos locos… –dijo Jellal exteriorizando sus pensamientos inintencionadamente. Se dio cuenta de su error y se sonrojó ligeramente, creyendo que aquellas palabras molestarían a la chica que lo acompañaba.

–Sí, llevas razón. Aquí todos estamos un poco locos –contestó Erza atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos–. Supongo que tú también, al menos algo; sino no te habrías unido.

–Sí… –afirmó el chico de pelo azul para luego dar paso al silencio y desviar su mirada.

Observó que las manos de Erza se apretaban levemente formando puños y vio como una lágrima caía en su falda. Se sintió horriblemente mal. No sabía qué le pasaba pero era muy probable que se debiera a él. Antes de poder preguntar, Erza hizo de nuevo contacto con sus ojos alzándole el mentón entre sus delicadas manos. Su mirada se encontraba brillosa por la emoción que sentía de tenerlo al lado y que no pudo contener.

Acercó lentamente su propia cara sujetando la de Jellal y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de posarse en la boca masculina, este apartó el rostro para impedir el suave roce. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y volvió a sentir en esa ocasión como mil cuchillos se clavaban en sus entrañas. Pero no podía permitir que Erza arruinara su vida a su lado. Porque estaba seguro de que acabaría pasando eso, pues todo lo que él tocaba se terminaba marchitando.

Se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación, poniéndose como meta inmediata intentar alejarse de la chica de pelo escarlata, cuando escuchó su tenue voz escapando de sus labios en un susurro.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Qué? –profirió él sin entender, dándose la vuelta.

–¿Por qué haces esto, Jellal? ¿Por qué me rechazas de nuevo?

Jellal dudó en contestar. Se le pasó por la cabeza que era una buena opción retirarse sin contestar pero debía ser honesto con ella. Tal vez así comprendería sus motivos y se distanciaría de él por su propia cuenta.

–Porque arruino todo lo que está a mi alrededor, Erza –sus propias palabras dolieron en su pecho más de lo que esperaba–. Porque estoy demasiado manchado de sangre y tú bien lo sabes. Porque no te merezco.

Y ahí estaba el problema de todo el embrollo. No puedes amar con libertad a alguien si no tienes, al menos, un poco de estima por ti mismo.

Erza se secó las lágrimas con violencia. No dejaría caer una más porque rebatiría todos sus argumentos con firmeza de una vez por todas.

–Es muy probable que no me merezcas.

Vale. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Pensaba en algo como «claro que me mereces; eres un buen hombre», pero la rotundidad de lo que decía le confirmaba una vez más que algo entre ellos era imposible. Se alegraba de que se diese, por fin, cuenta. Aunque eso no impidió que lo que acababa de verbalizar le dejara una sensación amarga en la garganta.

–Pero a lo mejor yo tampoco te merezco a ti –prosiguió sin que él lo esperara–. Yo también he cometido muchos errores, muchos pecados, a lo mejor no del mismo nivel que tú, pero todos nos equivocamos; es lo que nos hace humanos al fin y al cabo. Y eso es lo que no entiendes, Jellal. Lo que nos diferencia a ti y a mí es que yo sé reconocer mis fallos, no me estanco, aprendo de ellos y me hacen crecer como persona –suspiró, sacando todas las palabras que tenía planeadas desde hace mucho tiempo para el momento en el que se volvieran a encontrar–. Yo te perdoné hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Por todo, absolutamente todo lo que has hecho. Incluso por la muerte de Simon. Si hasta te perdonó su hermana pequeña. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Hasta que no te perdones a ti mismo no podrás avanzar, pero no solo no lo podrás hacer a mi lado, que eso es secundario; no podrás avanzar tú mismo, por ti mismo. Debes encontrar alguna razón para hacer brotar algo de amor propio. Te aseguro que hay muchas –dijo sujetando el picaporte de la puerta para salir–. Te estaré esperando cuando la encuentres, Jellal.

El hombre de cabello azulado vio como Erza abandonaba la habitación. Sabía que llevaba razón, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo hacer eso? ¿Cómo perdonarse por todo el sufrimiento que había causado a tantos? Era impensable y era ridículo. Intentó pensar en alguna cualidad buena que tuviera, tal y como le aconsejó la chica, mas no halló ninguna.

Las palabras habían calado hondo en él, eso era cierto. De pronto, una idea asaltó su mente. Él era mejor persona cuando Erza se encontraba a su alrededor y, a lo mejor, eso era una pequeña respuesta, un avance mínimo, sí, pero significativo. Tal vez llevaba razón, no la merecía, pero quién sabe si en el futuro lo llegaría a hacer. Solo lo descubriría si se arriesgaba, si lo intentaba, si perseveraba.

Jellal se dio cuenta de que sí, que todavía no se había perdonado todas las atrocidades que cometió en el pasado, pero también vislumbró que solo lo podría hacer en compañía del gremio –que más que eso era una familia; algo que él nunca había tenido– y al lado de ella, de su fuerza, su valentía, su arrojo, su admirable personalidad; de Erza Scarlet. Haría todo lo posible para, algún día, llegar a merecerla.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

La verdad es que esto surgió de repente. Estaba haciendo algo totalmente ajeno y la idea brotó sin buscarla. No sé si se habrá hecho algo parecido anteriormente, que supongo que sí, pero necesitaba plasmarlo. No he leído mucho sobre esta pareja aunque los adoro, pero me forzaré a hacerlo en un futuro próximo.

Gracias a todo el que lea esto. Espero que esté a la altura y sea de vuestro agrado.

**eme-ele**


End file.
